goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Hanson Entertainment
Founded: 7th July 1999 Description: Hanson Entertainment was the company, that made the Movies that they were rated PG, PG-13 and M15+. It was based in Orlando, Florida, United States of America. Defunct: 13th April, 2011 Headquarters: Orlando, FL, USA Revenue: 65,550,263$ (2011) Total Assets: 55,995,521$ (2011) Founder: Simon Hanson Countries, that were Available: USA, Canada, Mexico, UK, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, Argentina, Italy, Germany, France, Spain, Portugal, Switzerland and South Africa. Reason of Defuncting: Defunct due to very slow services and VHS prices were too expensive and at 2011 service was very awful and slow. Movies: Hong Kong Man (7th July, 1999), Kevin The Dog (10th July, 1999), Dublin Girls (25th July, 1999), Berries (5th August, 1999), Brazil Guys (13th August, 1999), World war IV the Movie (17th August, 1999), Back to Work (1st September, 1999), Travel Man Series (4th September, 1999-18th July, 2009), Basic Ball the Movie (19th September, 1999), Basic Ball Series (1st October, 1999-11th October, 2005), Hector the Robot (5th October, 1999), Halloween Cat (25th October, 1999), Thanksgiving in New York (10th November, 1999), Almost December (30th November, 1999), Christmas Guy (21st December, 1999), New Year Bunny (1st January, 2000), Mackie's Burgers Series (13th January, 2000-30th June, 2006), He-Dog (17th February, 2000), Cute Girls (4th March, 2000), Surfer Time (1st April, 2000), 5 Gays (19th April, 2000), Hong Kong Man 2 (22nd April, 2000), Red Bull the Movie (10th May, 2000), Kevin The Dog 2 (31st May, 2000), Spanish Girls (9th June, 2000), Pines the Movie (29th June, 2000), 1 Year Celebration (7th July, 2000), The French Bunny (16th July, 2000), Chernobyl The Movie (1st August, 2000), Capric the Movie (16th August, 2000), Back to Work 2 (1st September, 2000), Hector the Robot 2 (15th October, 2000), Christmas Presents (20th December, 2000) New Year Bunny 2 (1st January, 2001), World Trade Center Girl (12th January, 2001), Caleb Girl (6th February, 2001), Evil 10 Guys (10th March, 2001), Super Guy to Help (31st March, 2001), Pacific Surfliner Spring (19th April, 2001), McDonald's Guys (17th May, 2001), The Final War (5th June, 2001), Snoop The Movie (17th July, 2001) Cute Girls Series (26th July, 2001-9th November, 2007), Tallest Building in the World (29th August, 2001), New York Meltdown (20th September, 2001), Marlena's Friends Series (5th October 2001-8th January 2010), Japanese Trains the Movie (22nd October 2001), Thanksgiving in New York 2 (10th November, 2001), Christmas Presents 2 (20th December, 2001), A new School guy (10th March, 2002), Horrid Guy The Movie (6th May, 2002), Horrid Guy Series (18th May 2002-22nd October, 2008), Vacation Long Hair Girls (1st June, 2002), Patersons (6th June, 2002), Boeing 747 the Movie (10th July, 2002), The God of Mexico (19th August, 2002), China Man (19th October, 2002), Pekin People (18th November, 2002), Old European Buses (30th November, 2002), Christmas Girls (17th December, 2002), New Calebs at Los Angeles (6th April, 2003), Boeing 747 The Movie (18th May, 2003), The Destroying Machine (30th June, 2003), Football Club (6th July, 2003), Hong Kong Man 3 (19th August, 2003), Back to Work 3 (1st September, 2003), Scottish Fan (3rd October, 2003), Thanksgiving Chocolate (10th November, 2003), Christmas Guy (8th December, 2003), Christmas Presents 3 (21st December, 2003), The Hacker (19th May, 2004), Vacation Gamer (5th June, 2004), Water Wave (10th July, 2004), Big hot Sun (22nd August, 2004), Russian Guy (11th September, 2004), The French Bunny 2 (26th October, 2004), Arabs on Plane (30th November, 2004), Christmas Guy 2 (23rd December, 2004), New Year Bunny 3 (1st January, 2005),Toxic Leader (25th February, 2005), Snoop the Movie 2 (10th March, 2005), He-Dog 2 (30th April, 2005), New York Rebuild Twin Towers (14th May, 2005),Boeing 747 The Movie 2 (15th June, 2005), Vacation Gamer 2 (4th July, 2005), The Final War 2 (1st August, 2005)